YuGiOh 5D's: Creations Destruction
by Inhuman X
Summary: An aspiring duelists enters in a tournament enable to get himself on the map and to be recognized as one of the best. Thing is that his dream might become his worst nightmare when a new evil that grows as the days goes by threatens not just the world, but the galaxy as well. With a power strong enough to destory all that was created. Taking Oc's.
1. As The Darkness Rises

**As the Darkness Rises?**

* * *

**Duel Monsters World**

* * *

"Y-you...will pay..." A voice said weakly.

_**"Will I now?"**_ A voice replied, **_"You cannot even handle me in my weakest form!"_**

"W-what do you mean "weakest form"?"

_**"That's just what I mean!"**_ The dark, child like, voice assured, _**"I have power beyond all years! Though...I need some more power enable for me to get stronger."**_

"What are you talking about?"

_**"The Duel Monsters realm has already been conquered by me! Now, all I need is to travel to the human world and obtain whatever power there is."** _The voice mocked,_** "I have the power to travel dimensions! And with it...I'll become unstoppable! In both...worlds."**_

"Y-you mean..."

_**"I mean, that I'm leaving here! I'm going to the Human World to evolve and get stronger within in the darkness!"**_

"D-don't you dare!"

_**"I'll do as I wish...and I'll bring my Legion with me!"**_ A small dark figure stood above a large giant and stuck his hand out in to the air creating some kind of small rift. He then tore it open with ease.

_**"Now my Legion!"** _The small dark figure stuck his other hand out and created a small black sphere. The small black sphere hit the ground and caused the ground to collapse. Then from the hole in the ground, ten creatures exploded free and flew through the rift the creature had created.

_**"Hehe...weakly spirits...fall before the destroyer that is me!"**_ The shadowed figure held his hand out creating another sphere of black energy.

"I-is that what I think it is!" The titan shouted.

_**"Of course it is..."**_ The dark deity grinned evily as the dark sphere of energy grew larger and larger,_** "Dimension Destroyer!"** _The energy was then released in a black blast like form that destroyed everything with in it's path. The Dark Diety walked through the spatial rift he created and left the Duel Monsters world.

* * *

**Human World**

* * *

_**"Hehe..."**_ The baby like dark figure found himself with in a hospital. He searched all around, he sensed weak aura's all around him. None of the new borns were strong enough to contain his demonic power. Then...he found it, or more like...Him.

"Aww...look at him." A woman with raven length black hair smiled as she stared down at her new baby boy with her beady purple eyes.

"He looks so innocent. I can already tell...he'll be something great some day." An older man standing by his wife's bed side commented. He has short brown hair, with narrow brown eyes. He looked down and smiled at his son.

_**"A new born with such strength! Yes, he will do for now!"**_ The dark diety flew in to the innocent babie's body and possesed him.

"What shall we name him?" The wife asked.

"How about..." The husband thought, "Kage?"

"Kage...Kage Mugen." The wife said the babies name, along with their surname.

"Perfect." She smiled.

"Kage Mugen it is then." The doctor wrote down. The new born Kage slowly oepend his eyes as they quickly flashed red, showing the unnamed evil diety's control over the child, and then they returned back to purple.

* * *

**Years Later...**

* * *

_"What's this?" A young man asked as he woke up starring at the starless sky above. Not even the moon was out. Once he looked up, he found himself surrounded by nothing but blackness. It seemed like a neverending darkness that stretched on forever. He looked at the ground where he lay and saw the dead earth beneath him, along with various bones of creatures and sorts._

_"Where am I?" He wondered aloud to himself. Each time he spoke, it echoed through out the emptiness._

_**"Hahahaha! It's over now!"** A voice laughed demonically._

_"What's that?" The young man looked over to see a large titanic like figure stand above a normal sized human. they stood around at least five feet eight inches. They were too far for him to recognize who they were. He simply watched. The large demon held his hand out._

**_"I'll crush you where you stand human! This match is over!"_**

_"Then end it!" The human prompted._

_"What an idjit..." The young man thought watching from afar._

_**"Even when facing death, you humans have spirit! Die..."** A dark sphere appeared in the titanic demon's hand. The black sphere flashed brightly, and a single star shined in the sky when it did. The young man only watched as the darkness over came him like a tsunami._

* * *

_"Wake up!"_

"Huh?" The young man fell out of bed. The young man looked up to see a large Duel Spirit in front of him. It was Delg the Shadow Monarch.

"What is it Delg?" The young man asked.

_"Miles...are you okay?"_ Delg asked his master.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Miles assured. Miles is eighteen years year old. He has dark brown hair that reaches his ears, with strands of hair falling inbetween his golden eyes. He stood up from his bed and searched through his closet, tossing clothes here and there on the floor.

_"I sensed that you were having a bad dream."_ Delg admitted.

"Eh, I feel fine. It was just a bad dream like you said is all." Miles shrugged off as he put on his white t-shirt, then on top he placed his blue hoodie that was only zipped up half way, with the sleeves pulled up as well, he was also wearing blue jeans, and a pair of blue and white sneakers.

_"If you say so."_ Delg then slowly vanished.

"Hmmm..." Miles looked on his calendar and sighed, "I still got...I think it's nine days before the next tournament? The most important tournament to say. It was the World Tournament of Legends. Duelists from around the world competed in the local tournaments, which then led to the city tournaments, and then regionals, then state, and so on. The countries that had found themselves able to enter the finals would be Japan, China, Europe, Russia, Egypt, Canada, Africa, and America. The European team consisted of the top duelists from Germany, England, and France.

Each team consisted of a team of three duelists. The way the duels were set up were random. One match could be a Turbo Duel, while the next could be a ground duel or a Tag Duel between the remaining two members of the teams. Each match was set in a best of three series. The tournament was set up by Japan's very own Lucas Kaiba, along with two other representitives around the world. The richest and strongest duelists from their respective regions. They put their money together to form this world wide tournament. Lucas represented all of Japan. The other two members were unknown.

Though the three duelists, being the best of where they were from, are the number one team. So once one team defeats all the other finalists, they have the Champion's Round. Which means that the winning team will face off against the number one team. Which consisted of the people that made the tournament possible. The Tournament of Legend's was a very big deal, and in a few days Miles would compete to be the third memeber in team Japan.

_"You ready to go yet?"_ A blue-grey skinned dragon covered in golden armor asked Miles.

"Yeah, yeah..." Miles stood up and picked up a grey beanie with two black vertical stripes across the rim of the beanie. He put it on forcing his dark brown hair down. He then picked up a set of black gloves, that had a black shattered glass like design on the palms, then in white on the palms of the gloves was the word "Duel". But it was incomplete, half of it was on his left hand, and the other half on his right hand. So when he put his hands together in front of him, it spelled "Duel". He then picked up his deck box and strapped it to his waist, and did the same with his Duel Disk.

"Well..." Miles stretched out before he turned back to his dragon, "Time to go to the Duel Park huh?"

_"Yes, if you want to be the third member of Team Japan we have to go practice!"_ Atum told his Master.

"I know..." Miles sighed as he looked out his window and at the clouds, "Let's go."

* * *

**Oc Forum!**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Apperance:**

**Personality:**

**Background: Can we all not have depressing child hood lives please? I mean seems like most people send in Oc's that have some kind of horrible past or are orphans most of their lives. NOT EVERYONE IS AN ORPHAN! Just saying...and NOT EVERYBODY'S PARENTS NEED TO BE DEAD! Again...just saying.**

**Team: What Team are they on? Just because they are on a certain team does not mean they have to have been born and raised there.**

**Ex: Someone can be on Team Canada and be from some where else like Ireland(just saying). This rule does not include Team Europe. If you want your person to be on Team Europe then they have to be from either Germany, France, or England. Other than that, it don't really matter.**

**Basic Ability: Seeing Duel Spirits or are they a Psychic Duelists?**

**Dueling Abilities: Do they have any kind of supernatural Yu-Gi-Oh like abilities? Like Clear Mind, Burning Soul, Accel Synchro, etc. You know abilties that help them create an evolved monster of some sort. You can even make an ability up if you want. This is Optional**

**Duel Disk: Do they have a Custom Made Duel Disk? Describe if so please. Optional.**

**Deck: No Oc Deck's Please, Oc Cards are fine. I just don't want a whole Oc Deck. If you have made up Oc cards then that is okay with me because I'll be using some of my own made up Cards as well. Just as long as it's not a whole Oc Deck. Please and Thank You.**

**Other: Anything I might have forgotten just in case, or anything you think needs to be added. Also, you CAN send in more than One Oc if you want to.**

* * *

**Roles:**

**Team Japan Member #1**

**Team Japan Member #2**

**Team China Member's #1-3**

**Team Europe Member's #1-3**

**Team Russia Member's #1-3**

**Team Egypt Member's #1-3**

**Team Canada Member's #1-3**

**Team Africa Member's #1-3**

**Team America Member's #1-3**

**Love Intrest**

* * *

Here's Mile's the main Oc.

Name: Miles

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Apperance: Miles has ear length dark brown hair with a strands of hair hanging between his golden eyes, he wears a grey beanie with two black horizontal stripes towards hte lower half of the beanie, he wears a white t-shirt underneath a blue zip up hoodie that has the sleeves pulled up, a pair of jeans, with blue and white sneakers, and a pair of black gloves that have a black crack design on the hands. Then in the palms of the gloves when he puts them together it says, "Duel".

Personality: Miles is some what a strange, if not more like complicated guy. At times he is often nonchalant, chill, calm and does not looks like he cares about much. At the same time he can also be very energetic, happy, fun, clueless, and so on. He is a hard guy to figure out at times, but when it comes down to it you know you can trust and count on him for anything.

Background: Miles was an average kid growing up. His parents weren't anything big time, they had normal well paying middle class jobs. He hasn't been through some kind of tragedy that changed his life forever. Only thing that changed him was the fact that he ended up dueling and loved it. Eventually he discovered he could see Duel Spirits, making him a happy child. Since he was little he just wanted to be declared the King of Games! Which is what he plans to do, and the Tournament of Legends will be his key to that.

Team: Unknown

Basic Ability: Duel Spirits

Dueling Abilities: Unknown(most likely not unlocked yet).

Duel Disk: Miles's Duel Disk is a Shinning Silver Left-Handed Duel Disk with a red trim. The Deck Case for his Duel Disk looks like an eight pointed star, then when activated the Omega Symbol flashes before it shows his life points. The Monster Zone Slots are white with a black outline.

Deck: Hieratic Dragon's

Other: N/A

* * *

Review and Submit Please!


	2. Heaven's Dragonic Aresnal!

**Heaven's Dragonic Arsenal!**

* * *

**Duel Park**

* * *

"Now..." Miles looked around, "Let's see...who can I duel for a warm up before I qualify for Team Japan."

"Excuse me..." A voice muttered.

"Hmm?" Miles turned around to see a guy with shoulder length blonde hair, wearing a backwards green and white baseball cap, with a red t-shirt underneath a blue wind breaker vest, a pair of white jeans, and black boots. He stared down Miles with his green eyes.

"Did I hear you say you're going to be competing in the Japan Qualifiers for the Tournament of Legends?" The guy asked.

"Yeah..." Miles nodded and turned his full attention to the guy, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sparky." He told Miles.

"Spark...who names their kid Sparky?" Miles thought to himself and sweatdropped.

"I'm competing in it to!" Sparky smiled.

"Well that's cool...so can I help you?"

"Yeah, you're looking for a Duel and so am I! So why don't we test each other's skills to see what we need to work on." Sparky suggested.

_"I have a bad feeling about this kid."_ Delg told Miles.

"That's cool...I'll." Miles smiled, "Ya sure you wanna do this? I'll turn ya sparks into a jolt."

"Oh, confident aren't ya?"

"Only alot." Miles smiled placing his duel disk on his arm, "You wanna do this or what?"

"I'm the one that asked you for a duel!" Sparky smiled as he preped his duel disk that had various lightning bolts all over it.

"Let's do this!" Miles cried out.

"You can go first since I challenged you."

"Nah...losers can go first."

"Loser? Pfft, I'll show you!" Sparky said now slightly insulted by Miles's remark.

**Sparky: 8000**

**Miles: 8000**

"I'll start off by bringing out Gusto Thunbolt(1500/1200)!" A green furred wolf with plate armor and a horn of lightning on it's head took to the field in front of Sparky, "I'll now discard one Thunder Dragon to bring two Thunder Dragon's from my Deck to my hand!" Sparky shuffled through his deck and brought out two more Thunder Dragons, "Next comes Polymerization! I'm going to fuse both of my Thunder Dragon's to bring forth Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon(2800/2100)!" Sparky brought out the two headed red dragon like monster.

"I'll end there." Sparky smiled.

"My turn then! Time to get wicked!" Miles drew, "When you have monsters on the field and I don't I can special summon my level six Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit(2100/1400) to my field! With the exception of that he can't attack." Miles had summoned a pure white dragon with golden plated armor on it's back and on it's golden chest plate was the Eye of Ennead, "By his side I'll bring forth my Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb(1800/400)!" Miles summoned out a orange skinned dragon-rhino hybrid like monster coated in golden armor as it stood on it's back side legs, it's wings were also covered in gold armor and gave off a bright light showing his wings.

"Alright! Gebeb attack and destroy that Gusto Thunbolt!" Gebeb rushed towards the green furred wolf and pierced it with his own horn.

**Sparky: 7700**

**Miles: 8000**

"When Gebeb destroys a monster on your field I can special summon one Dragon type monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard at the cost of dropping their attack and defense points down to zero! I choose to special summon a second Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit!" A second shinning bright white dragon with golden armor came out once more.

**Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit's Attack/Defense: 0/0**

"While he's here I'll constucrt an Overlay Network with both of my Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit's!" Both dragons turned in to bright golden beams of light and shot up in to the sky.

"Watch as the heavens call upon a new force of destruction and protection! Here comes the dragonic king of the heavens! XyZ Summon! Hieratic Dragon King of Atum(2400/2100)!" A teal colored dragon coate in golden chest plate armor, along wit armor on it's legs, arms, and the edges of it's wings descended besides Miles's first dragon. On the dragon's chest was the Eye of Ennead, just like with the other dragons he had summoned.

"I'll end with two facedowns!" Miles smiled, "Hope your ready to lose kid!"

"Me? Lose!"

"Yeah, this duel is over!" Miles smiled.

"You have two monsters that are both weaker than me!" Sparky pointed out.

"Right..." Miles looked at his monsters, "Oh well!"

"Whatever! I draw! Black Pendant and Malevolent Nuzzler!" Both equip spell cards appeared on the monstorous two headed thunder dragon, giving him an extra boost of thirteen hundred attack points. With five hundred from Black Pendant and eight hundred from Malevolent Nuzzler.

**Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's Attack: 4100**

"Go Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! Twin Thunder Blast!" The dragon opened up it's mouth's wide and released two powerful lightning blasts.

"Hmm...I think Mirror Force is the card I want to activate." Miles smiled revealing his facedown trap card. A protective barrier defended him, and destroyed Sparky's fusion monster.

"No!" Sparky shouted, "At least you lose five hundred life points because of Black Pendeant."

"Fine with me." Miles shrugged.

**Sparky: 7700**

**Miles: 7500**

"I'll end my turn!" Sparky ended.

"My move then! I play my second facedown card! The spell card known as Hieratic Seal of Supermacy! It let's me special summon one Hieratic monster from my hand! I choose a second Hieratic Dragon Gebeb of (1800/400)!" A second dragon-rhino hybrid like monster took the field.

"Time to get wicked!" Miles smiled, "Gebeb attack directly! Heavens Battle Horn!" Gebeb rushed towards Sparky and shoved his horn in his chest.

"Ahhh!" Sparky stumbled back.

**Sparky: 5900**

**Miles: 7500**

"Atum attack Sparky! Heavens Radiating Roar!" Atum's wings glowed brightly as he spread them wide.

_"Rrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa!"_ Atum roared loudly sending a powerful shockwave through out the Duel Park and dealing out damage to Sparky.

**Sparky: 3500**

**Miles: 7500**

"I end with a facedown!" Miles smiled, "Whoo!" He cheered, "Seems like I got you on the ropes boy! What'cha gonna do now? Come on! Bring it Sparky, told ya I turn ya into some jolts!"

"Darn it..." Sparky drew his next card, "I'll summon out my Wattberyx(300/0)!" Sparky summoned an oranged electrical fish monster in front of him.

"Really? How dissapointing." Sighed Miles.

"That's what you think!" Sparky shouted, "Monster Reborn! Bring back Gusto Thunbolt!"

"Hmm?" Miles titled his head, "Why not bring back your ace? Twin Headed Thunder Dragon?"

"Twin Headed Thunder Dragon is my ace, but here comes my signature monster card!" Sparky smiled, "I'm now going to tune my level three Wattberyx with my level four Gusto Thunbolt!"

3(*Wattberyx)+4(Gusto Thunbolt)= 7

"When the power of thunder and lightning rages on, they come together to create an evolved forced! Strike down your enemies! Synchro Summon! Watthydra(1500/1500)!" A seven headed blue skinned dragon with multiple lightning bolt's all over it's body while electricity surged through him as well.

"I'll now equip him with Big Bang Shot to give him an extra four hundred attack points!" Sparky threw down the equip card as Watthydra gained a red aura around him and got a slight power boost.

**Watthydra's Attack: 1900**

"Watthydra attack Miles!"

"But my XyZ monster is still much stronger than your Synchro monster." Miles pointed out.

"But, with Watthydra's effect I can attack you directly! So Watthydra attack Miles directly, Electric Hydra Force!" The red aura around Watthydra was concentrated in to a sphere of red energy in front of it. Then Watthydra charged up it's own electrical sphere, when the two attacks combined they were sent flying towards Miles.

"Great.." Miles sighed as the attack knocked him back.

**Sparky: 3500**

**Miles: 5600**

"Nice..." Miles stood up and smiled, "But don't think this duel is going to last much longer!"

"We'll see...when Watthydra does direct damage I can remove a card from my deck from play..." A card was shot out of Sparky's deck and he placed it in his pocket, "Then I can add that card to my hand on my second standbyphase from when the effect was activated. I'll end."

"Good...my move." Miles smiled, "Alright, Atum light up the sky and destroy that Watthydra! Heaven's Radiating Roar!" Atum spread his wings and released a devestaing roar of light that shattered Watthydra.

**Sparky: 3000**

**Miles: 5600**

"Gebeb attack with Heavens Battle Horn!" Gebeb's horn glowed brightly and rammed it right in to Sparky.

**Sparky: 1200**

**Miles: 5600**

"Before I end I'll sacrafice my Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb and summon out Delg the Dark Monarch(2400/1000)!" As Gebeb vanished into the light a large towering monarch arose from the shadows that the pillar of light created.

_"Prepare to bow to my power!"_ Delg bellowed as he stood over all.

"When Delg is summoned I can remove two cards from your graveyard from play! So for example, your ace Fusion and your signature Synchro! I'm removing Twin Headed Thunder Dragon and Watthydra from the game!"

"Dang it..."

"Delg!" Miles cried out, "Banishing Darkness!"

_"You will never see those creatures again!"_ Delg assured creating a dark void, then from the graveyard Watthydra and Twin Headed Thunder Dragon arose and were swallowed by the darkness.

"Now, the same goes for the number of cards from the top of your deck! I'll be sending the top two cards from your deck to your graveyard! So Delg, continue on with your destruction!" The dark void then swallowed up two more cards as Sparky placed them in his graveyard.

"I end." Miles smirked.

"Man..." Sparky looked at his hand after he drew, "I end." He had nothing.

"Alright! I'm ending this! Delg attack Sparky directly! Blackhand Destruction!"

_"This duel..."_ Delg raised his right hand to the sky as it was covered in a black like smoke, _"is over!"_ Delg then extended his hand out sending a strong force fo black energy towards him.

**Sparky: 0**

**Miles: 5600**

"Nice duel." Miles smiled, "You did a good job."

"Grrr..." Sparky was angered that he lost the duel, but everything had gone to plan.

"Maybe we'll duel again in the qualifiers." Miles smiled before he left the Duel Park. Sparky reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. After dialing a few numbers he listened to it ring.

_"Hello?"_ A man replied.

"Yeah, it's done." Sparky groaned.

_"Okay...how'd it go?"_

"Usual suspects. No one was a real threat as usual, except for this last guy."

_"Okay..."_

"He beat me...he didn't even lose half of his life points."

_"Name..."_

"Miles..." Sparky told the guy on the phone, "He's entering the qualifiers."

_"And he's a threat?"_

"He's a big threat, I think he might actually be able to join Team Japan."

_"Oh really Sparky?"_ The voice over the phone said some what amused,_ "Not if he doesn't make it to the qualifiers."_

"W-what do ya mean Boss?" Sparky asked.

_"You'll see...I'm calling a meeting. If anyone is going to be joining Team Japan..it's going to be me!"_

"Yes sir!" Sparky saluted, even though it wasn't neccessary.

_"Tomorrow at noon we'll go over the plans with the rest of the gang."_

"Right."

_"See ya then...good work Sparky."_

"Thanks Boss." The two then hung up.

* * *

Next Time: It's the day of the qualifiers and Miles set's off to go enter to join Team Japan! Though, there's a slight problem. There's a gang of people in his way. No, literally, a gang! Or a Dueling Gang is more like it. What's their problem with Miles, and why are they trying to stop him from joining Team Japan? On top of that, why is Sparky with them!

Review!


	3. Rush to the Qualifiers!

**Rush to the Qualifiers!**

* * *

"Alright! Ya ready for today Delg!"

_"Of course I am!"_ Delg smiled, _"That last warm up duel against that Sparky kid was fun. Maybe we'll see him today!"_

"Yeah, that be fun." Miles smiled, "Time to get..."

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Hmm?" Miles looked at his phone and his eyes widened, "Hello?"

_"Hey, Miles!"_ The voice on the other end of the phone called out.

"Ritsu!" Miles smiled, "How you doing? How's America?"

_"It's just like you said. Wonderful."_ Ritsu smiled,_ "Glad you convinced me to come."_

"No problem, it is my home after all." Miles chuckled.

_"Yeah, the duelists out here are tough man."_

"Told ya." Miles chuckled, "But anyways, I thought you were gonna be back to enter in the qualifiers by now?"

_"I was thinking about it, then decided something else."_

"What?" Miles asked amsued. Ritsu was Miles's first friend when Miles moved to Japan. They became real good friends. Miles moved from America to Japan because his parents enjoyed it so much. It started out as a simple trip, but evolved into more. Causing them to stay. Once Miles was enrolled in a school he met and dueled Ritsu. How fun for them that was. Eventually Miles convinced Ritsu to check out America because of all the strong duelists out there.

_"I've decided to join the American Team."_ Ritsu told him.

"What? For real!" Miles said in awe, "That's great man."

_"Yeah, this way we'll be able to Duel each other."_

"Got that right." Miles smiled, "And we'll see who wins."

_"Yeah, most likely me."_ Ritsu told him.

"Whatever, we're tied. You know it."

_"Yeah, yeah."_

"Well man, I got to get going to the qualifiers so wish me luck."

_"Like you need it man."_ Ritsu laughed.

"Right, later."

_"Later."_

_"You ready to go?"_ Delg asked.

"You know it."

* * *

"Alright, you guys stay posted out here and wait for that Miles kid to show up." A young man informed Sparky along with a large group of other people.

"No problem Boss, me and Sid got this." Sparky nodded as e he pointed to a tall shadowed figure next to him.

"You two better have this under control." The Boss informed, "Now...don't fail me." With that the Boss went inside the entrance to the stadium where the qualifiers were being held.

"Alright you guys!" Sparky called out, "Spread out and prepare to face Miles!"

"Right!" Everyone nodded then spread out guarding the entrance.

"Alright Miles..." Sparky sighed, "Bring it."

* * *

"Hey look Delg!" Miles pointed out towards the stadium where a large group of bodies stood scattered. Miles was on his Duel Runner as he rode to the stadium. His Duel Runner is a basic green and black hybrid version with gold accents.

_"That looks like an army of duelists."_ Delg observed.

_"Ha! An army? The more the merrier!"_ Atum smiled as he appeared above Miles.

"Agreed!" Miles then came to a halt once he arrived in the large crowd of duelists. Someone caught his attention.

"Sparky!" Miles smiled.

"Hey there Miles..." Sparky pulled his Duel Disk out and got it ready.

"You ready for today man? We got some major dueling to do!" Miles smiled as he got off his Duel Runner and approached Sparky.

"Yeah we do...go!" Sparky drew from his deck, "Gusto Thunbolt attack Miles!"

"Huh?" Miles looked on as the green furred wolf came out and released a shock of electricity towards Miles.

_"Don't think so!"_ Delg shouted blocking the lightning bolt with ease, _"How weak!"_

"What was that about Sparky?"

"Hmph, what was that about? Easy! I'm not letting you enter in the Japan Qualifiers!"

"Huh! What! Why not! Are you that mad that I defeated you!"

"Hmph, I'm not mad! That duel actually made today alot more fun and interesting!" Sparky grinned, "You see Miles, I'm in a Duel Gang!"

"What!"

"Yeah, and our Boss is going to be the third member of Team Japan!"

"Are you serious!" Miles growled.

"Yeah, so gang! Get'em!" Sparky barked.

"Yeah!" The whole army of duelists summoned various monsters from their Decks.

"Alright then...that's how we're doing it?" Miles asked, "Delg! Time to get wicked!" Miles summoned out his Dark Monarch, "Destroy them all! Banishing Darkness!" Delg raised his hand and created a black sphereical void. All the monsters from each duelists began to slowly inch towards the empty void.

"Great..." Sparky groaned, "Wait! Polymerization! Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon attack with Twin Thunder Force!" Sparky quickly summoned out his ace Fusion Monster and out came the two headed red dragon. It released two powerful bolts of lightning flying towards Delg.

_"Aaaahhhh!"_

"Delg no!" Miles cried out as the Monarch dropped to a knee.

_"Don't worry, I'll be fine!"_ Delg assured.

"This kid's Monster is tough.." A voice muttered, "Let me handle him!"A single card was raised in the air, "Go! Mystical Space Typhoon!" A large wind picked up creating a massive typhoon that then flew over and crashed in to Delg.

_"Grrr...strong winds."_ Delg muttered.

"Delg, retreat!" Miles called back Delg.

"Aww...was your monster unable to handle the power of wind?"

"Sparky...I want you!" Miles shouted pointing towards the Thunder Duelists.

"Sorry Miles, but you can't have me."

"What do you mean? You scared to Duel me?"

"Ha! Of course not, I've already dueled you once! A second time would just be no point." Sparky shrugged, "But I know someone who will duel you."

"Who then? Bring it on! I'll duel them, then defeat you, then go on to the qualifiers!"

"Whatever you say..." Sparky shrugged, "Just to let you know...they start in thirty minutes. If you don't finish off the opponet I have set for you by then, they'll close and you won't be able to compete."

"What! Grrr...fine! I'll make it fast!" Miles got his Duel Disk ready and looked at Sparky, "Who am I facing?"

"Me!" Up walked a young man who had a blonde haired mohawk, he had peach skin, emerald green eyes, he held a menacing grin upon his face. He was wearing a green snow jacket that had a white fur trimmed hood, underneath he was shirtless, he was also wearing blue jean pants that were torn along the edge,a set of black fingerless gloves, then black combat boots.

"My name is Sid! And I'm going to defeat ya punk!"

"You're calling me the punk? Pfft, whatever man." Miles shuffled his deck and drew his five cards, "Time to get wicked!"

"Ha! Bring it on then!" Sid shouted drawing his five cards.

"Duel!" The two shouted.

"I'll move first!" Sid drew his first card.

**Sid: 8000**

**Miles: 8000**

"Hehe...this should be fun! I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Next I play a face down and activate Card Destruction!" Both players got rid of five cards in their hand and drew five more, "I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Millennium Shield(0/3000)!" A large red and golden shield with an eye in the middle arrived in the middle of the field.

"He has zero attack though." Miles sweatdropped.

"Which is why I brought him out for his defense! I set a facedown! Next I call forth Elemental Hero Avian(1000/1000)!" The green human avian hero flew out in front of Sid, "Now I'll special summon Mist Valley Baby Roc(400/600)!" A small red winged brown bodied bird with a skull as a helmet on it's head rested on Avian's shoulder.

"Where'd he come from!" Miles asked.

"From my graveyard!" Sid grinned, "Since he was sent from my hand to the grave I could special summon him. With him on the field I'll be set in a second! First I'll give my a Synchro Boost! This will give my Baby Roc five hundred attack points and raise his level by one!" A green wind like aura surrounded Roc as his power and level increased.

**Mist Valley Baby Roc's Level/Attack: 3/900**

"Hehe...you'll regret ever thinking you can defeat me!" Sid smiled, "I tune my new level three Mist Valley Baby Roc with my level four Elemental Hero Avian!" Baby Roc flew in to the sky and became three green synchro rings, Avian flew through becoming four stars.

3(*Mist Valley Baby Roc)+4(Elemental Hero Avian)= 7

"From the valley of mist, the ruler of not just wind! But the storms of thunder as well! I call upon your mighty gust and your neverending restless winds! Synchro Summon! Mist Valley Thunder Lord(2600/2400)!" A large green bird man with large black feathered wings on his back soared out with some kind of weapon at hand. The large monster knelt besides Sid's Millineium Shield.

"Ha! See how strong Sid is, Miles?" Sparky mocked, "He Synchro Summoned on the first turn!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. He placed his monster in defense though, I'm kind of confused. A monster with zero attack in attack mode and a monster with twenty six hundred attack points in defense mode?"

"I'll with a facedown." Smiled Sid with two cards left.

"My go!" Miles cried out.

"I play my facedown card! Zero Gravity! With this all monsters on the field switch positions! So my Millinnium Shield goes from attack to defense mode and my Mist Valley Thunder Lord goes from defense to attack mode!"

"Now I get it!" A lightbulb went off in Miles's head once Sid played his trap card, "That's why you set your monsters in the opposite positions!"

"Exactly, now continue on good sir." Sid said mockingly.

"Fine, but I'll say thanks too." Miles grinned, "Because you gave me a good hand with that Card Destruction! So I'm playing my spell card Hieratic Seal of Supermacy! This let's me special summon one Hieratic Monster from my hand! So I choose my level five Hieratic Dragon of Eset(1900/1200)!" Miles brought out a shinning purple dragon like monster soared out with it's wings abroad and it's little legs tucked in as it soared through the skies and in front of Miles, "Since that was a special summon I can now normal summon my level three Dragon Fiend(900/900)!" A single headed baby version of Montage Dragon appeared besides Miles and stood about up to his knee.

"You think you're the only one who has a Synchro Monster?" Smiled Miles, "You're dead wrong! I tune my level three Dragon Fiend with my level five Hieratic Dragon of Eset!" Dragon Fiend took to the skies and became three green syncrho rings, meanwhile Eset became five stars and soared through the gears.

3(*Dragon Fiend)+5(Hieratic Dragon of Eset)= 8

"You are the reason why the night sky is moonless! You are the reason why all stars begin to fade! Show them your power to vanquish! Synchro Summon! Dark Void Dragon(2300/3000)!" A shinning black version of Stardust Dragon soared and spread it's large wings. The whole back side of it's body was a beautiful obsidian shinning black, while it's underbelly was a wonderful dark shinning silver. The underside of it's wings seemed like a starless night sky, empty yet stunning. It had piercing yellow star like eyes. Then in the middle of it's chest was a blank hollow void that was spirialing non-stop.

"What! You didn't use that when we dueled!" Sparky roared.

"Yeah, because I didn't find it neccessary at the time! But since you guys want to try and stop me from joining Team Japan then I have no choice then to bring out my Synchro!" Miles explained with determination.

"Haha! Like it matters, your monster is still much weaker than both of my monsters!" Sid mocked.

"That's what you think..." Miles smiled.

"Huh?"

"You see, when Dragon Fiend is used to Synchro Summon a monster that Synchro Monster's attack points are doubled until the endphase!"

"What!" Sparky and Sid said in unison.

**Dark Void Dragon's Attack: 4600**

"Now here comes the kicker! Dark Void Dragon has an effect! I can choose one monster on your field and equip them to my Dragon! I choose your Synchro Monster Mist Valley Thunder Lord! Go, Dark Void Dragon absorb the Thunder Lord! Moon Devourment!" The hole in Dark Void Dragon's chest expanded and began to reach out towards Mist Valley Thunder Lord. The Thunder Lord was absorbed by Miles's Dragon.

"Watch, for Dark Void Dragon's attack raises by the same amount of attack point as the attack of the newly equipped monster! With Thunder Lord having twenty six hundred attack points, Dark Void Dragon gets an extra twenty six hundred attack point boost!"

**Dark Void Dragon's Attack: 7200**

"No way! Seventy-two hundred attack points!" Sparky barked.

"Dark Void Dragon destroy that Millennium Shield! Starless Shinning Ray!" Dark Void Dragon spread it's wings and soared over the protective shield. The blackness of it's wings shinned brightly.

"I play my second facedown! Negate Attack!" A large colorful portal protected Sid's shield from destruction.

"Dang it..." Growled Miles as his Dragon's attack was haulted.

"You done?" Sid asked mockingly.

"Yeah, and because I'm done Dark Void Dragon's attack returns to normal. Also since he used his effect the monster he was equipped with is removed from play! So say good bye to Thunder Lord!" Dark Void Dragon roared as Mist Valley Thunder Lord was revealed, then crushed with in the dragon.

**Dark Void Dragon's Attack: 2300**

"I'll end with a facedown!" Miles threw down a card.

"My move!" Sid drew, "Looks like you haven't even touched my life points kid! So what do you plan on doing now? Especially after my next move! I play D.D.R.-Diffrent Dimension Reincarnation! I'll discard one card from my hand to the graveyard to resseruct my Mist Valley Thunder Lord from my removed from play zone!" Once more from beyond the other dimension Mist Valley Thunder Lord had been born, "And guess which card I sent away! That's right, a second Mist Valley Baby Roc(400/600)! Meaning I can special summon him back to the field!" Out from the graveyard a second Mist Valley Baby Roc perched itself on Thunder Lord's shoulder.

"So you have a Synchro Monster, an unmovable fortress, and a baby bird? That all?"

"Nope! Because I'm tuning my level five Millennium Shield with my level two Baby Roc!"

"To bring what out?"

2(*Mist Valley Baby Roc)+5(Millennium Shield)= 7

"From the valley of mist, the ruler of not just wind! But the storms of thunder as well! I call upon your mighty gust and your neverending restless winds! Synchro Summon! Mist Valley Thunder Lord(2600/2400)!" A second Thunder Lord had joined the first original Thunder Lord in front of Sid.

"Well guess I should play it now then huh!" Miles smiled, "Threatening Roar prevents you from doing battle this turn!" A large shock wave was released through out the whole town as Dark Void Dragon roared.

"You saved yourself for now! But I'll use my last card to bring back my Millennium Shield!"

"How?" Miles asked.

"Monster Reborn! That's how!" Sid shouted revealing his spell card bringing back the unmovable fortress with three thousand attack points. He placed the monster in defense mode and smiled, "I end."

"My move! I play Enemy Controller!" Miles smiled throwing down the spell card, "I'll now change the battle position of your shield!"

"Oh no..." Sparky gritted his teeth.

"So now it's in attack mode! Making it much easier for me!"

"Yeah, but I still have two strong Synchro monsters that you can't even stand up against!"

"Oh really?" Miles smiled, "Dark Void Dragon absorb one of those Thunder Lords! Moon Devourment!" Dark Void Dragon's hollow center expanded and out stretched black spacial like tentacles that grappled on to one of the Thunder Lord's. It then sucked it in raising the Dragon's attack points.

**Dark Void Dragon's Attack: 4900**

"Let's light up the sky! I summon out my Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb(1800/400) in attack mode!" Miles brought out his dragon-rhino hybrid like monster to the field, "Now Gebeb attack and destroy that Shield! Heavens Battle Horn!" Gebeb raised it's horn high and the heaven's light coated it. Gebeb rushed the shield and destroyed it.

"You just lost eight hundred life points Sid!" Miles grinned, "On top of that with Gebeb's effect I can bring forth a Hieratic Dragon monster to the field at the cost of it's attack and defense becoming zero! I choose my level six Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit(2100/1400)!" The shimmering white dragon descended and landed in defense mode.

**Sid: 6200**

**Miles: 8000**

"Whatever..."

"Whatever! Sid, we have to keep him down for a few more minutes!"

"I'll be able to do it!" Sid shouted back at Sparky.

"What!" Miles looked at Sparky, "How much time do I have left?"

"Hehe...I'm not going to tell you." Sparky smiled.

"Come on Sparky!" Miles barked, "You have to!"

"No way! I'm not letting you figure a quick way out of this!"

"Grrr...you guys really are a pain..." Miles starred down Sparky then looked at Sid, "No worries! I'll finish it quickly anyways! Go, Dark Void Dragon attack the remaining Mist Valley Thunder Lord! Starless Shinning Ray!" Dark Void Dragon took to the skies and spread it's beautiful black wings releasing a shinning blackness that rained down on Mist Valley Thunder Lord.

"No!" Sid shouted as his Synchro was destroyed.

**Sid: 3900**

**Miles: 8000**

"I end there! And your Thunder Lord is removed again thanks to Dark Void Dragon's effect!" Thunder Lord was once more crushed within the dragon.

**Dark Void Dragon's Attack: 2300**

"Darn it..." Sid drew, "I'll get you for that! I play Card of Demise! This will let me draw five cards! Then in five turns whatever cards I have left, are sent to the graveyard!" Sid drew five cards and grinned, "These should help!" He then revealed three Dian Keto Cure Masters.

"No!" Miles shouted.

"With these three I gain one thousand life points for each! With three, that's three thousand life points!"

**Sid: 6900**

**Miles: 8000**

"Then a second Card of Demise!" Sid drew until he had five again, "Next a Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Great..." Sighed Miles as three swords of light arrived in front of him.

"No more attacking from you for three turns!" Sid smiled, "You're doomed!"

"Uhh..." Miles groaned.

"Hahaha! And now you're really going to hate me! I play Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field! And on your field I count...three!" A large black hole appeared above all three of Miles's monsters and they were sucked in.

"No!" Miles watched as his monsters were destroyed.

"I end...with a facedown" Sid grinned.

"My move then!" Miles drew, "Pot of Greed let's me draw two cards.." Miles did so and looked at the two new cards. He then began to think about the Monster cards in his graveyard. He had Hieratic Dragon of Eset, Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb, Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit which were all Light monsters. Then Dragon Fiend and Dark Void Dragon were Dark type monsters. Then he remebered two other Light monsters in his graveyard from Sid's Card Destruction in the start of the duel.

"Are you gonna go or what?" Sid asked, "Actually no, take your time! Not like you can attack!"

"Maybe not...but I can make sure you don't either!"

"Hmm?" Sid titled his head.

"Card Destruction really did help me win this duel! Thanks Sid!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you see, I had two monster cards in my hand at the start of the duel. Both Light monsters, now I also have three other Light monsters in my grave making it a total of five Light monsters."

"Where you going with this?" Sparky asked.

"Summon a monster."

"What?" Sid riased an eyebrow.

"I'm going to Special Summon Lightray Gearfried(2800/2200) from my hand!" Suddenly a large bulky white and blue armored warrior with a large silver blade containing a diamond in it stood up and raised his shield to the sky, "I can special summon Lightray Gearfried if I have five or more Light monsters in my graveyard with diffrent names! In my graveyard is my Hieratic Dragon's of Gebeb, Eset, Tefnuit, Nebthet, and Su!" Miles smiled, "Five Light Dragons with diffrent names meaning Gearfried is good to come out and battle!"

"Great..." Sid sighed.

"I'm not stopping there, because I'll now banish my Dark Type Dragon Fiend and my Light Type Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit to special summon a second monster! I special summon Lightpulsar Dragon(2500/1500) from my hand!" A blue scaled dragon wearing white cybernetic armor on it's body soared out to the field, "I'll end." Miles told him as a sword of light vanished.

"My move again!" Sid drew, "Don't know how you'll do it, but it's not going to be easy to get through my defense! I summon a monster in defense mode and end!"

"I draw!" Miles drew, "I end." A second sword of light vanished.

"Hehe...I will now sacrafice the monster I have in defense mode to summon out another monster in facedown defense mode! I'll end." Miles could simply watch as the third sword of light vanished. Miles looked at the three cards in his hand.

"My turn again!" Wow, three turns and you've done nothing! Insulting I guess, oh well! I think I'm going too...flip summon my second Millennium Shield(0/3000) and play my facedown! Shield and Sword! This will switch the attack and defense points of all monsters on the field!"

"That means..."

"My Shield is the strongest monster on the field!"

**Millennium Shield's Attack/Defense: 3000/0**

**Lightray Gearfried's Attack/Defense: 2200/2800**

**Lightpulsar Dragon's Attack/Defense: 1500/2500**

"Millennium Shield attack and destory that Lightpulsar Dragon! Millennium Shield Thrust!" The one eyed shield thrusted itself towards Lightpulsar Dragon, tackling it and shattering the dragon.

**Sid: 6900**

**Miles: 6500**

"Ha! Take that!" Sid smiled.

"No..." Miles sent his dragon to the grave and looked on at the new all powerful shield.

"I'll then play my spell card known as Book of Moon! By using this I can flip one face up monster on the field and switch it in to facedown defense position! I target my Millennium Shield!" Suddenly Sid's shield vanished and turned back in to a facedown card, "I'm done here." Sid now only had one turn left before he had to banish the rest of his cards in his hand to the graveyard thanks to Card of Demise.

"Now my monster's attack returns to normal as well right?" Miles drew and his Gearfried did return to normal.

**Lightray Gearfried's Attack/Defense: 2800/2200**

_"Man...how am I going to get rid of this guy? I need to drop his life points down to zero! But his deck is based of stalling me! Which is working!"_ Miles just stared on, _"I need to end this!"_

"You gonna move?" Sid asked.

"I'm getting rid of that sheild of yours!" Miles roared.

"Prove it!"'

"Watch me! I play Pot of Avarice! I bring back my four Hieratic Dragon's and my Lightpulsar Dragon! I'll place them in my deck, then it lets me draw two cards!" Miles now had four cards in his hand, "I sacrafice my Gearfried to summon out Delg the Dark Monarch(2400/1000)!"

_"We must hurry and end this!"_ Delg came out to the field and readied himself as he looked over all.

"With Delg's effect I can banish two cards from your graveyard! I banish both of your Millennium Shield's! Then I can banish the top two cards off your deck! Delg go! Banishing Darkness!" The Monarch created the sphere of black energy and from the grave two one eyed shield's were sucked in, along with two other cards from the top of Sid's deck.

"When Delg does this, we cannot attack this turn."

"My move!" Sid drew, and was not satisfied, "I end." He had nothing.

"Don't forget...this was the fifth turn from when you activated Cards of Demise! So whatever's in your hand is gone!"

"I know..." Sid then placed the remaning cards in his hand in his graveyard.

"Alright! Delg, we can end it now!" Miles drew and now held a hand of five cards, "I play my spell card known as Hydra Force!"

"What does that do?" Sparky asked.

"Glad you asked Spark's, because now for every monster in my hand Delg can attack once more! Guess how many monster cards I'm holding..." Miles smiled.

"Four?"

"Nope, but close! I'm holding three! Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb, Hieratic Dragon of Su, and my Lightpulsar Dragon!"

"That's three attacks!"

"Exactly! You're done for Sid! Delg it's time to get wicked! Attack with Dark Force Scourge!" Delg held his hand out and a wave of dark energy pulsated through Sid's body.

"Augh!" Sid skidded back.

**Sid: 4500**

**Miles: 6500**

"Again!" Miles cried out, "Dark Force Scourge!" A second pulsating wave of dark energy echoed through out Sid's body once more.

**Sid: 2100**

**Miles: 6500**

"Finally attack number three! End it Delg, Dark Force Scourge!" A third wave of black energy struck Sid ending the duel.

**Sid: 0**

**Miles: 6500**

"I win!" Miles smiled, "And now on to the qualifiers!"

"Ha! It's too late for that!" Sparky laughed.

"W-what do you mean?" Miles looked at Sparky.

"You've lost Miles, you might have won the duel..."

"But your time is up!" Sid grinned, "Alright everyone move out!"

"No...no..." Miles just watched as the whole Duel Gang ran away from the qualifiers stadium. Leaving Miles there, in defeat.

_"Miles..."_ Delg muttered.

"No...no..." Miles just dropped to his knees, "I...couldn't make it?" In disbelief Miles just stayed there on his knee's taking it all in.

* * *

"No...how could I lose?" On his knee's a duelist punched the ground.

"And that's all there is folk's! We have our new third memeber of Team Japan!" The crowd exploded in to cheer's.

"Grrr...you!" The duelists on his knee's stood up, "You will pay...for messing with the boss of a Duel Gang!" The duelists then left the stadium enraged at his loss.

* * *

**Oc Cards for this Chapter(by me!):**

**-Hydra Force/Spell Card: When you activate this card, pick one monster as your field as the target. That monster can attack once for each Monster Card in your hand.**

**-Dragon Fiend**  
**Lv. 3**  
**Dragon/Tuner**  
**Atk: 900/Def: 900**  
**Effect: When this card is used for a Synchro Summon, then double the Attack points of the Synchro Monster until the Endphase.**

**-Dark Void Dragon**  
**Lv. 8**  
**Dark/Dragon/Synchro**  
**Atk: 2300/Def: 3000**  
**Effect: Once per turn choose one monster on your opponets side of the field. Equip that monster to this monster. This Card then gains attack points equal to the targeted monster until the endphase. At the Endphase, the targeted monster is destroyed and removed from play.**

* * *

Next Time: Miles is obviously not happy with the Duel Gang holding him up from entering the qualifiers! So what does he do? He hunts them down! When he finds them, their boss decides to challenge him to a Duel to take his anger out as well. Will an angered Miles lose to an angered Duel Gang Boss? Find out!

Review!


	4. The Perfect Plan!

**The Perfect Plan?**

* * *

"Come on Delg..." Miles stormed out of his house as he prepared himself to take on the Duel Gang that stopped him from entering the qualifiers. It was just yesterday, and now Miles was mad. He wanted revenge. He had already defeated Sparky, he had defeated Sid, and now next was the guy that ordered the operation. Whoever their boss was.

_"I'm ready."_ Delg nodded in affirmation as he and Miles left.

_"Where do you think they are?"_ Atum asked.

"Don't know, don't care. I will find them though." Miles got on his Duel Runner and took off.

* * *

**Unknown Base**

* * *

"Rrrrrrrrrrra!" A table was quickly flipped over.

"Boss..." Sparky flinched, "Calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do Sparky!" The Boss shouted back, "I lost the duel! Now I can't compete on Team Japan! My plan was perfect!"

"Grrr...I know how you feel boss. I lost to that Miles kid in a Duel."

"Don't remind me Sid!" The Boss shouted.

"Boss if I can get a rematch with him..."

"No!" The Boss barked back.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sparky asked.

"Grrrr...Sparky you lost to this Miles kid...Sid you lost to him...and I lost my qualifier's match! I wanna see how good this Miles kid is...I need a test subject for my Perfect Deck!"

"A-are you sure Boss?" Sparky asked.

"Yes! Now bring him to me!"

"Yes Boss!" Sparky and Sid then left.

* * *

Miles was riding around the town looking for Sparky or Sid. He'd then make them take him to their "Boss". Then he'd duel their boss in hopes of getting revenge for holding him up so he wouldn't compete in the Japan Qualifiers.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Miles was brought out of his train of thought once he saw Sparky pull up to him on a green Duel Runner with lightning bolts on the sides.

"Sparky!" Miles shouted.

"Don't forget me!" Up pulled Sid on Miles's right hand side on a light blue duel runner with green wind designs on the side.

"Sid!" Miles barked, "Take me to your guys's so called Boss!"

"Ha! That's exactly what we came here for!" Sid laughed.

"Really?" Miles's eyes widended.

"Yeah, so just make sure you keep up!" Sparky told Miles as he reved off.

"Don't get left in the wind!" Sid joked speeding off as well.

"Me? Left behind? Psych!" Miles then reved his engine as well. For ten minutes the trio rode around the city until Sparky and Sid lead Miles in to an abandoned old warehouse.

"This is your guys base?" Miles scoffed looking around the dark warehouse. A single light hung from the ceiling and flickered. It was almost like a spot light was in the middle of the warehouse. Even though it was so dark Miles could just make out some what of a throne against the far back wall where some one sat. Everybody else croweded around and made an aisle way from the throne in to the spotlight.

"Yeah..." Sid nodded, "No one would suspect this place!"

"Riiiiggghhht." Miles nodded agreeing sarcastically.

"So this is the Miles kid?" A voice asked from the shadows within the back of the warehouse.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"I'm the Boss!" The voice informed as it walked in to a single light dangling from the ceiling. It revealed a young man around the samge age as Sid. He had shaggy green hair, with amber eyes, and a slim figure. He was wearing a black hoodie on top of a blue t-shirt with a single white horiztonal stripe across the chest, with black jeans, and sneakers.

"My name is Stein. And I hear your the problem amongst my gang! You are stirring up trouble where you don't belong!" Stein barked.

"Whatever, I'm Miles. So what! I came here to challenge you to a duel!" Miles got his Duel Disk ready.

"No problem...I wanted to test my Perfect Deck against you anyways. Since everybody says your soooo great! You'll be the _perfect_ test subject...at least...I assume." Stein raised an eyebrow.

"You want to use me as a test subject? Pffft, are you stupid?" Miles scoffed, "You're in for a treat now!"

"Hahaha! Right! Let's duel!" Stein smiled as he drew his five cards. Miles drew his starting hand of five as well.

"I'll go first, since the step one to perfection is to know when to start and when to allow your opponet to go second!"

**Stein: 8000**

**Miles: 8000**

"Ummm...okay." Miles sweatdropped.

"I draw, and now I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Stein now held seven cards, "I play Cost Down! I'll discard one card from my hand to the graveyard to reduce the level of all monsters I have in my hand by two! Next comes my Double Summon! This allows me to summon twice in one turn! I'll now follow up by summoning out my Jinzo(2400/1500)!" Out in front of Stein the lab coated brain revealing scientist arrived, "Next comes my Amplifier Equip Card!" A large mechanical helmet formed on Jinzo's head.

"I'll follow up by summoning my Spell Canceller(1800/1600)!" Besides Jinzo some kind of weird looking mechanical blimp that searched over the field with a bright light, "Hahaha! My Perfect Plan is coming in to motion! You see, normally Jinzo's effect prevents him from negating ALL trap cards."

"Yeah, so?"

"With Amplifier it only negates YOUR trap cards!"

"W-what!"

"Ontop of that, Spell Canceller does not allow Spell Cards to be activated!"

"Meaning no spells and no traps for me!"

"Exactly!" Smiled Stein, "I'll end with a facedown card!"

"My draw!" Miles looked at the cards in his hand, "Since I have no monsters on the field, and you do I can Special Summon my monsters Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit(2100/1400)!" Miles brought out his shimmering white dragon to the field.

"I play my trap card! Royal Oppression!"

"Wait, what about Jinzo!" Miles barked.

"Amplifier remember?" Stein reminded pointing to his head, "Amplifier prevent's Jinzo's effect from effecting me! Now as I was saying, Royal Oppression gives us the ability to give up eight hundred life points to prevent the Special Summoning of a monster and to negate it's effect! Thus destroying that monster, or the card that allows you to Special Summon a monster! So I'm giving up eight hundred to prevent your Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit from being here any longer!" Slowly Miles's white dragon shattered and was destroyed.

**Stein: 7200**

**Miles: 8000**

"Darn it...since I can't use any Spells or Traps I'll end by summoning a monster in facedown defense position."

"My turn!" Stein grinned as he drew and held one card in his hand, "Spell Canceller attack and destroy that facedown monster!" Spell Canceller shined a search light upon the facedown and blasted it. It was Miles's Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb(1800/400).

"Now Jinzo attack him directly! Dark Brain Blast!" Jinzo created a sphere of black energy in his hands and blasted Miles.

"Whoa!" Miles was sent skidding back from the impact.

**Stein: 7200**

**Miles: 5600**

"I end!"

"My draw!" Miles called out, "I summon a mosnter in defense to end!"

"Draw!" Stein drew, "Spell Canceller destroy!" The machine did once more as told destroying Miles's tuner monster known as Dragon Fiend.

"Jinzo!" Stein ordered another attack while pointing at Miles. Another blast attack knocked the young duelists back.

**Stein: 7200**

**Miles: 3200**

"Dang it..." Miles muttered, "Draw!" He drew once more, "I summon a monster in defense to end my turn!"

"Ha! That all you got? You guys said he was a threat! All I see is skilled cards with no skill or power on how to use'em!" Stein mocked, "Spell Canceller go again!" Spell Canceller destroyed a second Gebeb.

"Jinzo!" Stein laughed. as Jinzo blasted Miles one more time.

"Aaaahhh!" Miles fell on his back from the blast.

**Stein: 7200**

**Miles: 800**

"Hahahahahaha! My perfect plan is working! There is no flaw to this! It's all part of the Perfect Process!"

"The Perfect Process?" Miles replied.

"Yes!" Stein smiled, "Step one is to know when to go first and when to go second!"

"Which you mentioned earlier right?" Miles grunted as he stood up.

"Exactly. So you were listening!" Smiled Stein, "Step two is shutting down my opponet's backfield! With Jinzo and Spell Canceller on the field all you can do is summon monsters. Nothing else. Step three is to open up my backfield with my Amplifier and equiping it to Jinzo! This allows me to use trap cards while you still are inable to. Then, Step Four is to play Royal Oppression, knowing that monsters have effects allowing them to be special summoned to the field I use this to destroy whatever has been deemed a threat."

"That's...a decent plan." Miles sighed.

"Decent? It's what'll bring me to victory!" Stein laughed, "And by some miracle...he beat me.."

"Who?" Miles asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That Ren kid...he defeated me some how! My plan was perfect, like how it is now! With this Deck I should be unbeatable! Yet, some way he found a way to defeat me! I will not stand for it! So I'm going to take you down Miles, then I'm going to find Ren and seek my vengeance and show that I truely belong on Team Japan!" Stein ranted on.

"That's cool..." Miles's shrugged, "You guys got in my way of joining Team Japan, so that's why I'm here! Because I'm not on Team Japan because of you! So I'm getting my revenge by runing your Perfect Plan and your Perfect Process!" Miles roared back.

"Then bring it on kid! You only have eight hundred life points left! While I still have seventy two hundred! How are you going to defeat me!"

"Watch!" Miles drew and held five cards, "It's time to get wicked!" Miles smiled, "I Special Summon my second Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit(2100/1400)!" Miles's shinning white dragon roared, "Then I'll use him as a tribute to Special Summon my Hieratic Dragon of Su(2200/1000)!" A light blue skinned reptile-like dragon wearing golden chest plated armor came down on the field and starred down both of Stein's monsters.

"I activate Royal Oppression! I'll give up eight hundred to stop the summoning of this monster!"

**Stein: 6400**

**Miles: 800**

"Don't think so! I'm using Su's effect! I'll tribute one Hieratic monster in my hand to destroy one Spell or Trap card on your field! I choose your Amplifier! This means Jinzo's effect works on not just me, but you too now! Su destroy that Amplifier!" Hieratic Dragon of Su roared and shattered Jinzo's Amplifier with ease.

"No! That means my Royal Oppression is destroyed!" Stein watched as Jinzo turned around and blasted the trap card with his laser eyes.

"And you gave up eight hundred life points for nothing! Hieratic Dragon of Su, attack Spell Canceller! Heavens Sky Dive!" Su took to the air and dove down at Spell Canceller as it's blue skin glowed brightly. It flew right through the machine, destoying it.

**Stein: 6000**

**Miles: 800**

"Alright, since Su was a Special Summon I'm going to normal summon my Delg the Dark Monarch(2400/1000)!" Miles's signature Monarch took the field standing above all. It's head went through the ceiling of the warehouse.

"When Delg is summoned this way he can remove two cards in your graveyard from play! Then he'll remove the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard! The cards in your grave I choose to remove from play are your Amplifier and your Spell Canceller! Go Delg, Banishing Darkness!"

_"To think they could stand a chance!"_ Delg mocked creating the black void that devoured both said cards from Stein's graveyard. Along with two other cards off the top of Stein's deck.

"No..."

"Now, when Su is used as a tribute summon I can Special Summon one Hieratic Dragon monster from my hand or deck as long as it's attack and defense points become zero. I choose...my level six Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King(0/0)!" A large golden armored egg appeared in front of Miles that had the Hieratic Dragon symbol adorned upon the center of it's body.

"Next I play my Spell card Hieratic Seal of Supermacy! This let's me Special Summon one Hieratic monster! I choose my Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King(0/0)!" A second large golden egg appeared on the right side of Delg, while the first one was on his left.

_"So Atum is coming?"_ Delg smiled beneath his mask like helmet.

"No holding back right? I came here for a reason." Miles told him, "I'll now Overlay both of my level six Hieratic Seal's of the Dragon King's! I construct an Overlay Network! Watch as the heavens call upon a new force of destruction and protection! Here comes the dragonic king of the heavens! XyZ Summon! Hieratic Dragon King of Atum(2400/2100)!" A teal colored dragonoid with a purple-greyish tint coated in golden chest plate armor, along with armor on it's legs, arms, and the edges of it's wings descended besides Delg.

_"Alright! Here I am! Who wants to feel my power?"_ Atum echoed as he searched around like a dragonic angel.

"Grrr..."

"Bright side is this Stein, Delg can't attack once his effect was used. Also I already used my battlephase up, so you're good to go." Miles told him.

"I draw!" Stein now had four cards in his hand, "I...I can't activate trap cards..." Stein had based his deck off his "Perfect Plan" meaning his deck was filled with trap cards that would help him out. Yet, since Amplifier was destroyed he could do nothing.

"I end my turn." Stein informed.

"That sucks, because I draw!" Miles picked up a card, "I remove from play my Dark Type Dragon Fiend and my Light Type Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb to Special Summon Lightpulsar Dragon(2500/1500)!" The cyber armor wearing dragon flew down and seemed to pale in comparison to Delg who was through the roof. Literally! While Atum could be compared to in size to that of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Lightpulsar Dragon was only slightly taller than it's summoner, yet it had the strongest attack on the field.

"Lightpulsar Dragon attack Jinzo!" Lightpulsar Dragon charged up it's core and blasted Jinzo.

**Stein: 5900**

**Miles: 800**

"Delg attack directly! Blackhand Destruction!" Delg lifted his hand as it was coated in a black like mist. He then reached out and blasted Stein with the mist.

**Stein: 3500**

**Miles: 800**

"Aaaahhh!" Stein fell on his back.

"Atum go! Heaven's Dragon Blast!" Atum opened his mouth wide and released a powerful blast of blinding white and gold light hitting Stein dead center of his chest.

**Stein: 1100**

**Miles: 800**

"I end!" Miles smiled, "Next turn...I'm gonna light up the sky!"

"Great!" Stein smiled, "Without Jinzo I can now activate traps! I throw down five facedown cards!" Stein laughed, "Get through that Miles!"

"Uhhh..." Miles placed his hand on his deck, "Don't worry...time to get wicked!" Miles drew and looked at the card in his hand. He had a some what evil grin etched into his face, "Go! Harpie's Feather Duster!" Miles placed his card down and watched all of Stein's cards shatter.

"No...no!" Stein shouted.

"You're defenseless! All your facedown's were bluff's weren't they? They weren't going to do anything!"

"Shut up!" Stein shouted.

_"I don't like your town..."_ Atum growled.

_"Neither do I Atum."_ Delg agreed.

"Hehe...alright then!"

"What are you so happy about!" Barked Stein.

"Nothing...just deciding your fate." Miles stuck his thumb out and made a cut throat gesture, "Atum attack and end this! Heavens Dragon Blast!" Atum opened his mouth and fired another blinding attack ending the duel.

**Stein: 0**

**Miles: 800**

"Boss!" everybody in the gang shouted running to his side.

"Whew!" Miles sighed, "Looks like I win! Which is all I wanted. You really thought you could defeat me?" Miles scoffed.

"You...you overconfident punk!" Stein barked.

"Whatever..." Miles waved off, "Later guys you gave me what I came for."

* * *

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Hmmm?" Miles was on his Duel Runner when his phone began to ring. He quickly hit a button and up popped a picture of a young man with jet black hair that covered his right eye, his left eye was still visible and Miles could see that it was sapphire blue.

"Ritsu!" Miles smiled.

_"Hey Miles! How'd the qualifiers go?"_ Ritsu asked.

"Long story man...to cut to a short a duel gang prevented me from entering."

"What!"

_"Yeah, I didn't qualify because they held me up long enough to where I couldn't sign up."_

_"Are you serious!"_

"I swear, but it's all good now because I just took down the dude that ordered it." Miles assured.

_"Good, because that's jacked up man."_

"You're telling me. How about you? How's Team America looking?"

_"Me? You're looking at the second member of Team America!"_

"What! No way!" Miles smiled, "Good job buddy."

_"Thanks man, but we're still down one person."_

"Are you serious?"

_"Yeah, and nobody has been able to satisfy what we need. I mean we've found plenty of good duelists, but Drake doesn't like them."_

"Drake?"

_"Yeah, he was the first memeber and is the leader of Team America."_

"Oh, I see." Miles nodded, "Well hopefully you guys do good."

_"Yeah, me too."_ Ritsu sighed, _"But hey with just me and Drake, we are deadly already."_

"Yeah, but you still need one more person before you can enter."

_"Good point..."_ Ritsu rubbed his chin, _"Wait! How bad do you wanna be in the Legends Tournament?"_ Ritsu asked.

"I'll do anything, and I know what you're thinking." Miles told his fried.

_"Oh really?"_

"Yeah, already got my flight ready."

_"Wow, you're fast."_

"I'm only the best duelists in the world! It be a shame if the world didn't realize who their next King of Games was!"

_"Cocky much?"_

"It's whatever." Miles said nonchalantly while avoiding traffic.

_"So when do you think you'll be here?"_ Ritsu asked.

"Let's see...in about...two days."

_"Two days? Perfect."_ Ritsu smiled, _"See ya then man."_

"Got that right." The two then hung up.

_"So what are we doing and where are we going?"_ Delg and Atum appeared on both sides of Miles.

"Easy..." He replied, "We didn't make it on Team Japan so it's time I head back home and represent there."

_"So you're saying..."_ Atum was cut off by his master.

"I'm saying Team America...here I come!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"M-my...Perfect Plan..." Stein muttered.

"Boss..." Sparky and Sid looked on.

"How did he beat me? HOW!" Stein shouted as he threw a glass cup at a wall. It flew passed a shadowed figure's head and shattered amongst impact.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Stein." The tall, slender, shadowed figure walked slowly up to the trio Duel Gang members.

"Who are you?" Sid asked.

"Me? I'm just a scientist." The man informed, "I'm a man working on a Dueling Formula."

"Dueling Formula?" Sparky repeated.

"I've been watching you three, all three of you lost to the same kid."

"So what?" Sid shrugged.

"So what?" The man scoffed.

"What Dueling Formula are you talking about?" Stein asked.

"It's something that'll make you...a Super Duelists."

"A Super Duelist?" Stein repeated.

"Yes...you three are some of the few canidates capable of becoming such Duelists. Sparky, your Thunder Deck will be more than just shocking. It'll be electrifying."

"Electrifying?" Sparky repeated.

"Sid, you're Wind Deck will no longer just be a gust in the world. It'll be a whole damn storm!"

"A storm? Hahaha...I like the sound of that." Sid smiled wickedly.

"And Stein...you want the Perfect Plan? You're very close to it, we can help you make sure that your success rate in duel's increases by one hundred percent."

"T-that sounds...perfect." Stein said amused.

"So...do we all have a deal?" The man asked as he walked in to the light. He had gelled back dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. He is wearing grey lab coat that is kept closed with long sleeves. On his right arm a patch was sewn that said "SLOAN". The trio looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Deal."

* * *

Next Time: Miles is on his flight to his home of USA! As he heads back home to be apart of Team America he is informed that the plane he is on has a BIG surprise.

Review!


	5. The Sky High Duel Tournament! Part 1

**The Sky High Duel Tournament! Part 1**

* * *

_"So...you ready?"_ Delg asked Miles.

"Of course! Those guys screwed me over and now I can't compete on Team Japan. So I'm going back home and I'm going to compete on Team America."

_"Sounds fine with me."_ Atum stated.

"Thanks Atum." Miles nodded, "And it seems like our flight is here." Miles then took his bags and stuff as he got on the large white plan. The airplane seemed colossal. It was about the size of Air Force One, if not even slightly bigger.

"Seat...A-25?" Miles looked around for his seat.

"I think you're sitting next to me." A young man waved.

"Huh?" Miles looked at the seat and saw it say A-25, "Cool." Miles sat down next to the young man.

"My name is Cain, Cain Reaver." The young man introduced. Cain had neck length shaggy messy black hair, with purple eyes, peach skin. He seemed fairly lean. He was wearing a brown trench coat on top of a black long sleeve shirt, he also wore a pair of faded jean pants, with some black boots, and he also wore brown gloves on his hands.

"My name is Miles." Miles shook hands with Cain.

"So you heading to American too?" Cain asked.

"Of course, I'm going to become the next American Representative for them." Miles boasted.

"That's cool, but you're gonna have to go through every other duelists on this plane." Cain chuckled slightly as he leaned back in his seat.

"No problem, these guys don't have anything on me."

"And they think the same thing about you." Cain pointed out.

"Pfft, I guess." Miles shrugged, "But I'm not worried."

"Well that's good...confidence is key. Now if you excuse me...aaaaaahhhhh... "Cain yawned, "Imma try to steal a quick nap before we take off."

"For sure." Cain then dozed off. Miles sat in his seat and looked at the large group of people sitting in various seats and such. They all were talking and checking their decks respectivley. Miles simply smiled.

"If this is my competition then this should be easy." Miles then leaned back as the plane began to take off. He slowly began to fall asleep. Once he drifted off to sleep, something woke him up with in the instant.

"Everybody awake!" The pilot asked over the loud speakers.

"Uhh..." Miles groaned and looked around as the duelists began to get squirly.

"You guys know what this is!" The pilot said very confident and loud, "This is the D-Plane! Also known as the Duel Plane!"

"Duel Plane?" Miles wondered.

"What does he mean?" Delg asked.

"Like I'm supposed to know." Sighed Miles.

"This plane was put together for the sole purpose to have intense duels! All thanks to the money of KaibaCorp.!" The pilot shouted, "Now listen up, this tournament has been constructed to see who the next duel representative for Team America will be. Now if you notice, the seats are obviously constructed in seats of two. Meaning who ever you're sitting next to is your partner! Why? Because it's a tag tournament!"

"A tag tournament!" Miles's eyes widend, "Great."

"The rules of the tag duel is fairly simple, both duelists share life points of eight thousand. But that's the only thing they share, both duelists can be attacked seperaetly during the duel. Ya guys get me?" The pilot asked, "Well I sure hope so because the duels are about to start! So everybody get your partner and look at the brackets!"

"Hey, Cain!" Miles quickly shook Cain.

"Huh? What?" Cain asked.

"We're tag partners in a Duel Tournament to see who will be the next Team America representitive." Miles explained.

"Really? That's cool." Cain smiled as he reached under his seat and grabbed his Duel Disk, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Then let's see who we duel first." The two walked up and read to see who their first opponets would be.

"Appears to be some guys named Ash and Brock." Cain yawned.

"Looks like it." Miles smiled, "Don't know who they are, but I don't care. Let's get this duel started!"

"Right."

"We're Ash and Brock." Two older men walked up to the duo of Miles and Cain.

"I'm Ash." The man known as Ash appeared as though he were around his mid twenties, probably, if not most likely twenty four. He had dark blue spiked hair, with gold eyes, peach skin. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a blue vested hoodie, a pair of jeans, with red and black sneakers.

"Meaning that you must be Brock right?" Cain asked looking at the tall twenty six year old dark skinned man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a orange t-shirt, with a camoflauge vest, a pair of brown cargo pants, and some black boots.

"Yes I am." Brock nodded in agreement to confirm Cain's accusation.

"So we'll take you guys on first? Sweet." Miles smiled, "Hope you guys are ready to have your dreams get crushed."

"Please kid, I don't plan on losing to anybody." Ash replied.

"Let's find out then." The two respective teams readied themselves as their Duel Disks hummed to life.

"Let's duel!" They all cried out.

"I'll start off! Then Miles, then Brock, and finally Cain." Ash explained as he drew his sixth card.

**Ash & Brock: 8000**

**Miles & Cain: 8000**

"Scrap Beast(1600/1300) I summon you!" Ash shouted calling forth a scrap metal sabertooth like monster, "I'll end with a facedown. Your turn Miles."

"Fine with me!" Miles drew, "Time to get wicked! Since I control no monsters and you do I can Special Summon out my Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit(2100/1400)!" The blinding white stardust coated dragon in gold armor floated in front of Miles, "I'll end there."

_"That's all?"_ Delg asked,_ "Why did you not summon me?"_

"Because of the fact that it would be a waste. To Tribute Summon you know when they have no monsters in their graveyard, it be pointless. I can't just let your effect go to waste." Miles explained to the Dark Monarch.

_"Understood."_

"My move then!" Brock drew his sixth card, "I play Polymerization to fuse my Gem-Knight Sapphire with my Gem-Knight Obsidian! Together they make my Gem-Knight Aquamarine(1400/2600)!" Brock fused two mosnters that turned into a sapphre and into a stone of obsidian. They morphed together and out came a aquamarine colored knight in bulky armor with a large shield in his right hand and a short sword like dagger in his left hand. He kneeled in front of Brock.

"I'll place him in defense mode for now, I'll end with a facedown for now." Brock told them.

_"So...two monsters and that's all they have?"_ Atum asked, _"We can take these guys."_

"Well let's see, depends on how good Cain is." Replied Miles.

"Alright, my move! I summon out my Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak(2000/200)!" Cain had brought out a masked dark knight swordsman weilding two crimson blood like swords, on the right side of his chest was a symbol that consisted of three dragons going in a circle around a single circle.

"Since I can attack, I'll have my Bergzak attack that Scrap Beast!"

"I play my facedown!" Brock revealed, "Negate Attack!" A large colorful portal stopped the oncoming attack.

"Hmmm..." Cain looked over at Ash and his Scrap Beast, then over at Brock and his Gem-Knight Aquamarine.

"I'll end for now, but to keep Bergzak on the field I must discard an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my hand or reveal a Warrior Type monster in my hand. I'll show you my second Bergzak to keep this one on the field." Cain informed.

"What kind of monsters are these?" Miles wondered, "I've never heard of them before."

"Not surprising." Cain smiled, "They're kind of underrated, but I love them."

"Anyways, it's my move!" Ash cried out, "And Brock I hope you don't mind."

"Go for it!" Brock told him.

"Right! Scrap Searcher(100/300) I summon you!" A junkyard submarine like ship floated from the ground below, "I play my facedown card! Minimize! This'll cut down one of our monsters attacks by one thousand and lower their level by one! I choose Brock's Gem-Knight Aquamarine!"

**Gem-Knight Aquamarine's Level/Attack: 5/400**

"So you lowered a monster's attack who's in defense mode? I guess that makes alot of sense." Miles scoffed.

"Watch now as I tune them all!"

"Wait...did he say tune?" Miles sweatdropped.

"Yes he did...he has a level one Scrap Searcher and a level five Gem-Knight Aquamarine. Nither of those are Tuner monsters, but his level four Scrap Beast is. So one plus five is six, and six plus four is ten. And since Ash is running a Scrap Deck I only have one guess to which monster he's bringing out." Cain analyzed with a yawn at the end.

1(Scrap Searcher)+4(Scrap Beast)+5(Gem-Knight Aquamarine)= 10

"I call forth the mass of the lost to come together and form a great machine that searches for redemption for it's people! Synchro Summon! Atomic Scrap Dragon(3200/2400) I summon you!" Then the three headed junk like dragon with rusted wings flew side by side next to the plane, and looked through the windows to see it's master.

"Atomic Scrap Dragon attack Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak!" Ash called out.

_"Rrrrrrrrrraaaa!"_ The Dragon roared.

"Atomic Scrap Burst!" The dragon then released some kind of fire infused with pieces of metal that flew through the plan and crashed in to Bergzak.

"Bergzak!" Cain looked at his monster turn into dust from the attack.

**Ash & Brock: 8000**

**Miles & Cain: 6800**

"I'll end there." Ash smiled.

"My turn!" Miles drew, "Alright...here it comes! I'm going to tribute my Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit to summon out my Delg the Dark Monarch(2400/1000)!" The dark monarch appeared besides the plane floating on a disk of darkness.

"Man, all you guys and your overgrown monsters." Cain groaned.

"Don't worry Cain I got this! Because thanks to Delg's effect I can send two cards in your guys graveyard and remove them from play, while I also send the top two cards from your deck to the graveyard! I'm removing your Scrap Beast and Scrap Searcher!"

"Easy enough." Ash sent away his two cards, then placed the top two cards of his deck in his graveyard.

"Next comes Tefnuit's effect! When he's used for a Tribute summon I can special summon one normal Dragon monster to the field as long as I make it's attack and defense zero! I choose to bring forth my Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King(0/0)!" A large golden dragon egg, about the size of Miles, appeared in front of him.

"But that's a effect monster." Ash told him.

"No, it's a Gemini monster." Brock corrected.

"Exactly!" Smiled Miles, "A Gemini monster it is, meaning while on the field it's a normal monster! I'll end with a facedown!"

"Because you know, you stand no chance against my Atomic Scrap Dragon!" Laughed Ash, "Don't worry we'll try to end it soon."

"My move!" Brock drew, "I play the spell card Fusion Sage to bring a Polymerization to my hand! Next I play Polymerization to fuse my second Gem-Knight Obsidian along with The Thing in the Crater to Fusion Summon out Gem-Knight Citrine(2200/1950)!" A redish-brown armored knight with molten fire on it's hands and coating it's blade waved his sword around ready for battle with any and all monsters.

"I'm not done yet, I play the card known as Terraforming! This'll let me bring one Field Spell Card to my hand! I pick my Fusion Gate! So I'll follow up by playing Fusion Gate!" A large digital like portal appeared in front of the plane, "I'm not done yet, because Pot of Greed let's me draw two cards! Finally I'll fuse two more monsters! I fuse my Gem-Knight Alexandrite, with my Gem-Knight Amber, and my Gem-Knight Crystal!"

"Three monsters?" Miles wondered aloud.

"Great, now he's bringing out his signature monster. Most likely the strongest monster in his deck." Cain groaned.

"Got that right! I fuse..." As Brock continued on with his turn they entered the Fusion Gate and slowly a mosnter began to digitilize, "those three monsters to create Gem-Knight Master Dia(2900/2500)!" In front of Brock a diamond coated warrior weilding a large claymore with various gem-stones on it appeared and prepared himself for a fight.

"Alright Ash, I'm going to use your Atomic Scrap Dragon."

"Go for it." Ash smiled.

"Atomic Scrap Dragon attack and destroy Delg the Dark Monarch! Atomic Scrap Burst!" Atomic Scrap Dragon did as told unleasing a powerful brust of flaming pieces of metal that roared through the Monarch's body.

"Delg, no!" Miles cried out as his monster was destroyed.

**Ash & Brock: 8000**

**Miles & Cain: 6000**

"Now Gem-Knight Citrine attack the dragon egg! Burning Citrine Slash!" Gem-Knight Citrine raised his blazing sword and cut the Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King in half.

"No!" Miles felt the heat smack against his body after his monster was destroyed.

**Ash & Brock: 8000**

**Miles & Cain: 3800**

"Now it's time for Dia! But he has an effect, and it's that he gains one hundred attack points for every Gem-Knight monster in my graveyard!"

"And I count seven." Ash said as he held up his fingers.

"Great, seven hundred more attack points." Miles groaned.

**Gem-Knight Master Dia's Attack: 3600**

"Gem-Knight Master Dia attack them directly! Rainbow Gem Slash!" Master Dia raised his blade above his head as each Gem glowed and burned brightly. He charged forth and slashed down both duelists.

"Whoa!" Both Miles and Cain stumbled back.

**Ash & Brock: 8000**

**Miles & Cain: 200**

"Seems like you guys are about to lose." Ash smiled.

"Your move Cain." Brock finished.

"Huh..." Cain drew, "Time to step it up! I play Pot of Greed!" Cain revealed his newly drawn card and drew two more cards, "Don't worry Miles, I'll bring us back from that! Because I'm playing Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field!"

"Wait, what!" Ash was in shock as his monster was slowly being sucked into a black wormhole above the airplane. The Atomic Scrap Dragon was devoured. Then a even smaller black hole appeared in the window of the plane and swallowed up Gem-Knight Master Dia.

"I now have six cards in my hand! One of them is Cost Down! So I'll discard one card enable to bring down the level of one of my monster cards in my hand by two levels! Now I have four cards in my hand! I'll play a second Cost Down and discard a second monster! Leaving me with two cards! I'll now summon my new level four Koa'ki Meiru Valafar(3000/2100)!"

_"Burn baby, burn!"_ The lava born demon shouted enraged as his flaming wings spread and sent a heatwave through out the whole plane.

"Whoa! That's intense!" Miles backed away."

"I'm not done, because here comes Cards of Demise, which allows me to draw five cards then get rid of whatever cards are in my hand at the end of five turns!" Cain picked up five cards, "I now play Dian Keto the Cure Master to restore one thousand life points!"

**Ash & Brock: 8000**

**Miles & Cain: 1200**

"Monster Reborn! Bring back my Koa'ki Meiru Maximus(3000/2500)!" Aone eyed dragon wearing silver shinning armor arose and flew besides the plan with it's wings spread wide out.

"Two monsters with three thousand attacks points in one turn..." Miles starred in awe at Cain's field.

"Now Premature Burial should revive my Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak(2000/200) or at least one of them, at the cost of eight hundred life points."

**Ash & Brock: 8000**

**Miles & Cain: 400**

"Go! Bergzak attack them directly! Blade of the Koa'ki Meiru!" Bergzak rushed forwards and thrusted both of his blades in to both duelists stomachs.

"Guah!" Both of them stumbled back from the attack.

**Ash & Brock: 6000**

**Miles & Cain: 400**

_"Hahaha! My turn yet?"_ Valafar asked.

"Not yet, Valafar." Cain replied, "Maximus attack! Dragonic Blast of the Koa'ki Meiru!" Maximus began to flap it's wings violently and charged up some kind of sphere of wind before he blasted both Ash and Brock. Knocking them down.

**Ash & Brock: 3000**

**Miles & Cain: 400**

"Whoa..." Miles muttered.

"Valafar end this! Blazing Fist of the Iron Core!"

_"Hahahah! Burn, baby, burn!"_ Valafar charged forth and cocked back his volcanic fist before slamming it between the two duelists. A flaming explosion took out the rest of their life points.

**Ash & Brock: 0**

**Miles & Cain: 400**

_"Hahaha..."_ Valafar smiled, _"Sweet."_

"That was wicked!" Miles cheered, "That was incredible! Man Cain, your deck is crazy strong."

"Hehe...thanks." Cain chuckled slightly, "Well that was the first round so it wasn't too much trouble."

"Alright! I can tell already Cain...not only are we going to be good friends...but we're going to be great tag team partners!" Miles cheered.

* * *

Next Time: Miles and Cain have blown their way through the competition! And now it's time for the Semi-Finals! So Miles and Cain must face a new team, a team that seems to have figured out how to work in synch and work with each other's decks almost too perfect. Will the two young duelists be able to take these two new opponets on and move on to the finals of the Sky High Tournament?

Review!


	6. Loss of Motivation and Rekindling?

**Loss of Motivation and Rekindling!?**

* * *

Hello guys, as you know I made my return to Fanfiction last week planning on updating multiple stories that weekend. Well I was unable to under the circumstances of work, school, and school sports. So I've been pretty tied on a tight schedule. Though I have had time to look at and catch up on where I was going with my stories until my computer broke down. I've tried to type up new chapters for both this story and my other Yu-Gi-Oh Story known as Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: When World's Collapse. Now, during my leave of absence from Fanfiction I have not found the same spark for both of my Yu-Gi-Oh stories as I did when I started. Which brings me to the unfortunate event of letting you all know that I will be discontinuing this story along with my other story. Though there is some good news, I will be coming up(hopefully) with a new Yu-Gi-Oh story. Now I don't have it fully planned, but I do some what have a concept that seems good enough for me to go through with it. So hopefully all of you will look out for that and stay tuned!

**~Sincerly and forgivengly, Inhuman X!**


End file.
